MHA: A Different Kind of Bonding
by FoxiePrincess
Summary: After a fight with Deku, Bakugo learns that All Might is more perceptive than he would have thought and also has a very hard hand. This story takes place after Bakugo and Midoriya get into a fight in Season 3. Contains corporal punishment, in other words spanking story. You have been warned. Written as a reward for the kind person who pointed out my work had been stolen. Enjoy


**Disclaimer: Standard stuff, I don't own My Hero Academia. Just having a little fun with the characters.**

Jealousy.

Self-doubt.

Questioning his worth.

None of these things came to mind when All Might thought about Katsuki Bakugo. Hence why it was such a shocking discovery that the teenager was dealing with not just one but all three. The hero wasn't sure just how long the hero-in-training had been dealing with these feelings but based on what he had observed All Might was going to hazard a guess that this was something that had been festering for quite some time.

It had been building and building and had finally reached a breaking point.

Which had led to the confrontation and subsequent fight with Midoriya.

Aizawa had been the one to tell him that it was going on, but All Might had been the one to make the decision not to break it up immediately. All Might had hoped that by letting them fight it out things would be resolved but the blonde hero wasn't entirely sure that was the outcome that was reached.

All Might was aware that Aizawa had already doled out a punishment to the pair, confining them to the dorms under what was basically house arrest. Bakugo was given a longer 'sentence' than Midoriya because he was the one that instigated the physical altercation, but All Might was thinking that the volatile blonde might benefit from something a bit more hands on.

Something dished out by himself personally.

This was not a decision that was easily reached, All Might still being somewhat reluctant with the hands-on method of disciplined that Aizawa had introduced him to. None the less he felt that this was something that would be best dealt with by him and in a more personal setting.

It was for this reason that the retired pro hero made his way to the dormitories. He made it a point to go at a time when most of the other students wouldn't be around, so as not to needlessly embarrass the kid. A slight embarrassment factor in such a punishment wasn't necessarily a derogatory thing but, in this instance, All Might felt that the situation should be handled carefully. Bakugo was already dealing with a lot of negative emotions and All Might didn't want to add more to that than was strictly unavoidable during such a punishment.

All was quiet in the dorms, but such was to be expected when the students were out and about doing other things, in this case an extracurricular trip that was strictly for fun. Something that the students didn't have the opportunity to experience too often with the state of things as they currently were. It was really a shame that Bakugo and Midoriya were missing out on this, but it wasn't something that could be avoided, and they had earned their punishments.

After entering the building All Might made his way immediately to Bakugo's room, not certain that he would find the blonde there but thinking it was the most likely place for him to be. He knew the layout of the building since that was something that all the teachers had been required to memorize in case of emergency and it was a short walk to his destination. Upon reaching the room All Might stopped at the door and knocked, actually pausing at that point to see if he would gain a response from the kid.

Assuming he was even in there.

Bakugo was, in fact, inside his dorm room when the knock on the door came, his gaze shifting in that direction before his eyes narrowed. "Deku, if that's you…" he called out in a growling voice that was loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to easily hear. As well as easily hear just how unhappy he currently was.

"It isn't Midoriya, young Bakugo," All Might called out after listening to the greeting his knock elicited from the youth inside the room. At least the kid had answered rather than ignoring him, which he had known was a distinct possibility since kids tended to do that when they were feeling particularly moody.

Or so he had been told.

The voice that responded to his annoyed question came as a shock to Bakugo and for a moment he didn't know how to react. After taking a little time to compose himself Bakugo once again raised his voice to call out to the person outside his room, this time with slightly less animosity. "What do you want?"

It wasn't the invitation that All Might had been waiting for, at least not technically, but none the less the blonde reached out for the doorknob, opening the door and letting himself into the room. "I think you and I need to talk, young man," All Might said as he entered the room. It was basically human instinct to look around when entering an unfamiliar room and this was what All Might subconsciously did even as he spoke. And the first thing that he took note of were the posters that were decorating the walls. It seemed that Bakugo had an interest in fighting video games, not entirely surprising given his volatile personality.

There were also a few fandoms that All Might was a bit more surprised to see however the thing that caught his attention the most was the All Might figurine that was on the bookshelf. He stared at that for a couple of seconds before tearing his eyes away and once again focusing on the teenager, since he was here to deal with things where Bakugo was concerned, not analyze the things that were used to decorate his dorm room.

"Do you mean actually talking or is this like Aizawa's version of talking?" Bakugo immediately questioned upon hearing the reason for All Might's unannounced visit.

Obviously he was suspicious.

"Well, to be honest young man, it's a bit of both," All Might said, deciding that he was going to be honest with the kid rather than beating around the bush. He had other things to beat after all and going the honest route would save time in the long run.

A scowl instantly appeared on Bakugo's face as he got to his feet, having been sitting on the bed up to this point. "I don't like that kind of talking," Bakugo said with a shake of his head, his intense gaze focused on All Might as he spoke.

"And that's why it's effective," All Might said, the teacher removing his tie and then without warning reaching over and grasping Bakugo's wrists. He was quite familiar with this kid's quirk and did not want to fall victim to it, so he was going to preemptively secure the kid's hands together at the wrist and hopefully avoid any violence. After all he had already proven that he was more than a match for the kid so he had the hope that Bakugo would just accept the inevitable.

"What the hell?!" Bakugo exclaimed when his wrists were suddenly grabbed, his eyes further narrowing.

"I don't want to get blasted in the face," All Might replied honestly as he wrapped the tie around Bakugo's wrists, securing them together in front of the kid. After taking care of that All Might easily lifted the teenager, the hero turned teacher taking a seat on the bed and effortlessly dropping Bakugo over his lap.

"Not cool!" Bakugo protested as his wrists were first bound and then he found himself deposited over All Might's lap. Instantly the teenager started to squirm and attempted to get up from the position that his teacher, and secretly his idol, had placed him in.

"Ah ah, none of that young man," All Might said, the man shifting the boy's position slightly so that Bakugo was over only one of his massive thighs, the teacher using his other leg to pin the leg that was closest to him.

This was altogether different than his encounter with Aizawa had been and Bakugo wasn't quite sure what to think. Surprisingly he was being less violent with All Might, still struggling but not making any moves to use his quirk. Whether that was because he was an All Might fanboy or because he didn't want to blow up his things impossible to say.

Maybe it was a combination of the two.

"Let go of me," Bakugo demanded as he resumed struggling to free himself, knowing even as he did so that it wasn't going to work. Not with All Might's massive leg pinning one of his own. "I'm already being punished."

Which made this decidedly unfair as far as he was concerned.

"You seem to harbor thoughts that you should have been chosen instead of Midoriya, that you aren't as worthy as he was," All Might said, his voice somewhat low as he spoke. This was done intentionally, so that Bakugo would have to stop his fussing in order to hear what was being said. And he trusted that the start of his sentence, which he intentionally spoke in a louder voice, would serve to get the boy's attention sufficiently.

And he was right.

"I'm TEN times the hero Deku is!" Bakugo snapped, the youth growing angry.

"You definitely have potential, young Bakugo," All Might said with a slight nod of his head, ignoring the obvious anger the teen was displaying and continuing to speak in a quiet voice. "The thing is that what happened with Midoriya was one hundred percent a chance encounter. I was not specifically looking for someone like him when our paths crossed but fate threw him at me and I took notice. That doesn't mean that you are less worthy or that you should be jealous or doubt yourself because of young Midoriya. You have the power and the drive to become a great hero, young Bakugo, and I think that is what you need to focus on." He paused her, taking the moment to tug down Bakugo's pants and the boxers that he was wearing, while the youth was distracted. "I also think that you need to stop with this rivalry, it isn't healthy."

The words that came out of All Might's mouth were not the ones that Bakugo had been expecting and the teenager opened his mouth to contest these assumptions. However, no words came out. He wanted to deny the things that the pro turned teacher was saying but for some reason he just couldn't do it.

That did not mean that he agreed with All Might however.

"I'm not jealous of Deku, I'm gonna be the #1 hero, I don't care what his quirk is," Bakugo said in what could only be described as a sullen voice.

"That's the spirit," All Might said, encouraging that goal. He knew that it was an obsession but he felt that it would fuel Bakugo to work hard and to apply himself, thus becoming the best hero that he was capable of doing. "You just keep thinking like that and you'll be great one day, young Bakugo."

And end result that it was his job to facilitate.

As Aizawa was fond of saying, 'through any means necessary'.

And currently those means included a thoroughly warmed backside.

"I'm ALREADY great!" Bakugo countered when All Might offered his words of encouragement. It was a bit more difficult to pick up because of the other emotions that were included in his tone, but that undertone of confidence was still there. He might have doubted himself for a short time, but this didn't seem to be a permanent change in his demeanor.

Which All Might was pleased about.

The large blonde didn't comment on Bakugo's declaration and instead decided to just get on with things. Raising his massive hand to shoulder height All Might paused for only a moment before he brought that massive hand crashing down square in the center of Bakugo's unprotected backside. The sound of flesh contacting flesh was audible in the room and an angry red handprint appeared to color the otherwise pale flesh, illustrating the force that All Might had applied to that swat.

"Agh, dammit!" Bakugo snapped, the teenager sucking in a breath and squirming as he felt the sting from that single swat.

All Might's hand was huge and it fucking hurt!

The hero turned teacher wasn't willing to stop here however and after a brief pause to gauge how Bakugo was responding to the first swat, so that he could gauge whether he needed to increase the force, All Might once again raised his hand. This time around he splayed his fingers before landing the swat, watching as another red mark appeared on the pale flesh.

The splayed fingered smack gained a louder yelp from Bakugo because it produced more of a sting. The kid wasn't even sure why that was the case, but it was something that he definitely felt and he was not happy about it.

The reactions that he gained from just those first two swats were enough to let All Might know that the force he was putting behind them was, in fact, adequate. After reaching this conclusion the teacher really started to lay into the unfortunate teenager that was currently trapped over one of his thighs.

"You need to realize that you don't always have to compete with your classmates and especially not young Midoriya," All Might lectured as he landed firm swats to that pert, upturned bottom. "Your classmates are going to be the ones that you work with when you become a professional hero and it will serve you well to have a good relationship with them. And you need to stop basing your worth on your status as a hero, you are worth so much more than that young Bakugo."

It was difficult to focus both on the words that were being spoken to him on top of the sting from the smacks that were being delivered but Bakugo did pick up the gist of what All Might was saying to him. He wanted to argue the point, but he had the feeling that doing so would only make his situation worse. And contrary to what people might think he did learn from his mistakes and he did not want to do the same thing with All Might that he had done with Aizawa. He had the feeling that doing so would ensure that he didn't sit comfortably for at least a week if not longer. Aizawa was the grumpier of the two, no contest, but based on the figurative fire that was currently being lit in his backside All Might was the heavier handed of the two.

So Bakugo didn't even want to think about how this would feel if he made the huge blonde angry.

This left him to squirm, and yelp and curse as the sting in his bottom continued to build as that huge hand continued to fall.

All Might ignored the disgruntled words that were coming from Bakugo, even the curses, and just focused on turning the pert bottom over his thigh a uniform shade of red. He paid special attention to the teenager's sit spots and upper thighs, intending to make sure that they were a matching shade of red when all was said and done.

"I want you to think about your future and about what I said," All Might said as he continued to smack that pert bottom. "You could do so much more if you would channel that anger and jealousy into something more productive. I want to see that from you and I am not going to take no for an answer young Bakugo."

The increase in sting caused by the focus shifting from his bottom to his sit spots and thighs caused Bakugo to not only curse louder but also struggle as much as he could. The teenager didn't manage to free himself, but he did manage to kick off his shoes, not that he was paying attention to this. The state of his shoes and even his clothes was the farthest thing from his mind currently.

"Dammit will you stop already?!" Bakugo snapped, the teenager getting even angrier over the fact that his voice broke in the middle of his demands. "Go bother Deku or something!"

Even as he said this Bakugo didn't want All Might to do that… but all the same he did want the man to stop smacking his ass.

More than he had wanted anything else in his life.

Or so he was dramatically thinking in this moment.

"I am not going to stop until I think I've gotten through to you, young man," All Might replied in a firm tone of voice. He was getting progressively better at this disciplinarian role. Perhaps not as good as Aizawa, who was fueled by sleep deprivation, but he was far from as hesitant as he had been in the beginning.

As was made obvious by the way that he was handling Bakugo currently.

"If you hit much harder you're going to GO through me!" Bakugo snapped in response to that statement from All Might.

This angry outburst almost gained a smile from All Might… okay, a different smile… but he managed to refrain. Instead of offering up a reply he just focused more swats to the teenager's upper thighs, making sure that the color there matched the rest of his bottom.

Giving up on cursing and snapping at All Might, since it wasn't working, Bakugo raised his bound hands and used his arms to hide his face. He had tears in his eyes and they were sliding down his cheeks, which was embarrassing and not something that he wanted All Might to see. It didn't matter to him that the hero turned teacher could hear the sniffles and other sounds that made it obvious he was crying, for Bakugo it was still better if his tears weren't seen.

It was easier to remain in denial that way.

To maintain that façade of toughness.

"It's going to be okay young man," All Might said, the man ceasing with the swats and instead using his massive hand to rub soothing circles on Bakugo's back, between his shoulder blades. "I know things are hard and you feel like you have to push yourself, but you need to remember that you're not in this alone. We're all here for you. I'M here for you." All Might put special emphasis on the word 'I'm' as he spoke to the teenager, wanting Bakugo to know that he was in fact on his side even if Midoriya was his protégé. He wanted to see all of them succeed, he wanted to mold them into the heroes that the world was going to need.

And he had faith that Bakugo could be just that.

In all honesty Bakugo wouldn't have known how to respond to that even if he had been able to articulate coherent words. It wasn't an issue however since all he could currently manage was crying and trying to be quiet about it. His defenses were somewhat damaged after this punishment and the lecture that came with it, but he was not willing to completely give in to weakness as he saw it. So, while he was crying and there was nothing he could do about that particular fact he was still struggling valiantly to keep quiet.

A fact that All Might realized but decided not to draw attention to.

After saying what he felt he needed to say All Might fell silent once again, just continuing to lightly rub Bakugo's back while he waited for the teenager to calm down after the punishment. He had only used his hand but nevertheless the teenager's bottom was a very vivid shade of red, All Might knowing that Bakugo was going to be feeling it for some time to come, especially if he opted to sit down on anything. The huge blonde had the hope that this fact would help to further impress upon the youth just how serious he was with this.

"Okay now, up you get," All Might said when he noticed that the sounds of sniffles had decreased. Even as he spoke he helped Bakugo up, releasing the leg lock and reaching to untie the teenager's hands. As he tugged at the tie he did focus his gaze on Bakugo and say, "Don't shoot me in the face…" His tone was beyond serious as he spoke these words, the man tugging the tie free and then watching as Bakugo quickly righted his clothes.

The thought of blasting All Might in the face did not occur to Bakugo but the realization that he was still exposed, with his boxers and pants around his knees, was one that he made quickly. Just as quickly he grabbed the garments and moved to tug them up at the same time, getting the fabric somewhat twisted and gaining a hiss as it brushed up against his sore flesh, but at least it served the purpose of covering him up quickly.

"Try to keep your nose clean from now on young man," All Might said as he got to his feet. "Or at least for a few weeks."

He didn't have unrealistic expectations, he knew that this was going to be a long and involved process, but he did at least hope that the volatile teen would keep himself out of trouble for at least a while before he did something else to land himself in hot water. Because there wasn't a doubt in All Might's mind that it would happen again, the only thing debatable in this equation was just how long it was going to take.

Bakugo didn't offer up anything in response to that, at least not verbally, but the unhappy looking teen did nod his head. And as he did so Bakugo vowed to himself that he was not going to land in a position like that again.

First Aizawa and then All Might… he did not want to find out if any of the other teachers were going to employ this discipline method.

'Teachers can run their classroom however they see fit' was practically echoing in his mind at this point.

And he was not happy about it.

"I'll leave you to recover a bit then," All Might said when the smaller blonde gave a nod in response to his words. He could practically see the wheels turning in Bakugo's mind and he was curious what was going on inside his head, but he thought that if he asked the teenager would either deny that anything was going on or else lie to him, so he opted not to bring the topic up. Instead he just placed a massive hand on the kid's shoulder, gave a light squeeze, and then turned to make his way to the door.

Bakugo stood beside his bed and watched as All Might left, trying to keep his expression angry until the man was gone.

At which point his expression once again turned sad, the teenager moving to lay down on the bed. He didn't plop down but instead eased himself down onto the blankets and then positioned himself carefully so that he wasn't putting any pressure on his sore bottom. No implements had been involved in the course of this spanking and yet he was definitely still feeling it.

And had the feeling that he was going to be for some time to come.

"Damn he hits hard," Bakugo muttered under his breath, the boy laying on his stomach and cradling his head in his crossed arms. "…I'm gonna make him see that I'm the best. One day he'll realize it, just like everyone else."

A sigh left the kid's lips as he thought about that day, the day when he would be the number one hero. He didn't care what powers Deku had, he was STILL going to be left in the dust. Bakugo had been declaring himself the greatest since even before his quirk manifested at the age of five and nothing about that was going to change.

If anything he was more determined to prove himself.


End file.
